The field of this invention the production of nonflammable gases for use in drilling and service operations such as in oil and gas wells. The basic process extracts engine exhaust gas directly from the cylinders of an internal combustion engine; and then scavenges, cools, cleans, and compresses it for sale to clients.
The nonflammable gas can be used for underbalanced drilling, geothermal drilling, lightening oil well fluids to initiate production, well cleaning, fracing, and other well operations.
Historically, most of these operations have been done by an expensive cryogenic liquid nitrogen process. The proposed process have substantial economic and environmental advantages relative to the cryogenic nitrogen processes, however, the high temperatures inherent in high pressure exhaust production has provided a need for necessary solutions to make it practical.